Go Go Monkey Blista
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Blista Compact |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = blista3 |handlingname = BLISTA2 |textlabelname = BLISTA3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dinka Go Go Monkey Blista is a two-door hatchback appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC. Description The vehicle is exclusive for the enhanced version players who have returned from either the Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3. As of the Arena War update for Grand Theft Auto Online, it is available to all players who have reached Skill Level 20 in Arena War. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' It shares the original body shape and design with the Blista Compact, however now sports a Go Go Space Monkey livery wrapped across the vehicle. It shares the same derivatives with the Blista Compact, holding the original body design. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' It shares the performance with the original Blista Compact, being surprisingly fast with nimble handling and good suspension. Due to its categorisation being in the Sports class in-game, it is the worst of the Sports cars, but still an all round excellent performing car. GTA V Overview V6 (Badging + Website) |website_drivetrain = |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = 7.4 Seconds |observed_top_speed = 85 / 136 |observed_gears = 5 |observed_engine = Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = GoGoMonkeyBlista-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery GoGoMonkeyBlista-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Go Go Monkey Blista on Rockstar Games Social Club. GoGoMonkeyBlista-GTAV-Livery.png|Livery. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' To unlock the Go Go Monkey Blista, the following steps must be completed: *Photograph all fifty Monkey Mosaics found around the map. *Go to the random event which will be unlocked in the alley directly north of the Los Santos Customs in Burton. The artist responsible for the Monkey Mosaics will be spray painting another mosaic: *He will begin running away; the player needs to photograph him before he is out of sight. *The player will receive a text saying that the Go Go Monkey Blista is now available in the player's garage property. *It will now be selectable from the Special Vehicles menu in the garage property. Grand Theft Auto Online *Sometimes seen in the CEO Work "Transporter" as a cargo vehicle in the back of a Wastelander. It cannot be removed from the Wastelander or driven. *Can be obtained for free from Southern San Andreas Super Autos, after reaching Skill Level 20 in Arena War. Trivia *If the players looks at the back of the middle portion of the Go Go Monkey Blista, the word "Videogeddon" can be noticed. This is an obvious combination of two words: "Video", and "Armageddon". Also, it is a reference to the arcade in Chinatown, Algonquin. *The default radio stations for the Go Go Monkey Blista are FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *The Go Go Monkey Blista no longer has an updated image and a preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. See Also *Futo - Another compact car which shares similar performance and design. *Blista Compact - Standard version. Navigation }}pl:Blista Go Go Monkey Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Sports Cars Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V